Too Close
by HappyPandaArts
Summary: Set in an Alternate universe, combining properties from both the Comics and Movie. As the smoke from the commotion began to draw back, Jane picked herself up off of the ground and looked to the affected area. The only thing she could make out was a man, kneeling in the middle of the circle of debris created by the blast. A very tall man, who seemed to emanate a soft, green light.
1. Prologue

_This shouldn't have happened. _**_SHE_**_ shouldn't have been here, in the way, she was too close to getting hit. Too close to getting killed. Why did she have to be here..._

Loki wasn't one for sentiments, he never really had been, but the brunette, currently resting in his arms, had persuaded him to change that. She was strong, intelligent, and sometimes she even matched him in a game of trickery. This woman, though she claimed to hate him, had stuck by him, even when his own brother had abandoned him, she stood there, _with him_, defending him when he thought he would surely lose his mind. She knew how to get into his head, calm his ever growing rage and make him feel safe. She reminded him of Frigga in that way. The way she berated him so often, but spoke to him so softly, so kindly, just like Frigga would with him and Thor when they were children.

He hadn't meant to strike anywhere near her, but she, being the heroic, fearless type that she was, had jumped right in the way of the blast. Trying to calm him down, no doubt. No, she hadn't been hit directly by the wave of magic that he had sent out, but she was hit, that was all that mattered to him and, as he'd knelt down to pick up her limp, bloody body, all he could think about was saving her life.

Oh, what would Thor think if he saw them now? Her pressed against his chest, him cradling her like the precious object he hadn't realized she was. Yes, It would be chaos, and he, Loki, the Trickster God, didn't care. He looked down at the very still, very unconscious woman in his arms and noticed the blood had stopped running and sighed in relief. It was then that he had a rather strange thought.

Jane Foster was very beautiful.

* * *

**A/N Short Prologue is short and set in the middle of the story!**

**Enjoy. Chapter one is up!**


	2. Jane Foster's Day Off

**A/N: Events in this fan fiction are AU based. Characters will be mostly IC with only a few OOC moments thrown in. There will be properties from both the original Comics and from the Movies (Thor/Thor2 and Avengers.) I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction nor do I claim to own anything owned by Marvel Comics and Stan Lee. All rights go entirely to them.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

New York was a dangerous place. You could always see crime on the front page of every paper. A Murder here, a robbery there, some psychopath trying to take over the world once a week. It was rare to find the emergency room of the Downtown New York Hospital without a soul in it because of this fact. Today however, there was just that, no single person had entered the ER since around ten that morning and that person was in and gone within an hour. It seemed Crime had taken a vacation, if only for a few hours.

Jane Foster, the brunette nurse working the front desk that day, fidgeted in her seat and checked her watch. _Noon. Great, only thirty minutes left,_ she thought, setting her hand back down on the desk and tapping her fingers. She looked up at the doors, still closed and watched for a minute, waiting for anyone to walk in. When no one did, she sighed and leaned back in her chair and looked up at the dull, white ceiling. _I shouldn't even have to wait thirty minutes... Today is supposed to be my day off._

While she grumbled in her head the doors silently slid open and in came a girl, who walked straight to the front desk and slammed her hands down, startling the distracted nurse.

"Jesus, Darcy!" she yelled, glaring at the girl, Darcy, through the plastic window in front of her."What are you doing here?" Jane asked, looking up at the girl with a slightly annoyed expression.

Darcy Lewis was a short girl, only two or three inches shorter than Jane, but short still. Her hair was dark brown and long, but it hadn't always been that way, when Jane first met her in high school, the girl's hair was cut short to her chin, making her look like she belonged in the 20s. But it didn't take long for that to change, by the time they were in college, Darcy had grown her hair out to her chest. She was one of those people, who constantly changed their hair, or their clothing style, or even their favorite type of music. Darcy was always changing, but the one thing that would never change were her eyes. Jane loved Darcy's eyes, they were always so vibrant and full of curiosity, and they were Jane's favorite color, green. But not just any green, the green that you see during the peak of spring, where the leaves and grass are lush and bright. They were what drew Jane to befriend her in the first place.

At that moment, Darcy's eyes were squinted at Jane who swallowed, knowing she'd done something wrong. "You were supposed to meet Erik and I at the diner like," She paused and checked her phone for the time, "like an hour ago," she stated simply, shoving her phone back into her jeans and frowning at Jane, whose annoyed expression had melted into an expression of realization. "The real question is, What are _YOU_ doing here?"

Jane sighed, stood up and stretched her back. "Well, Kerry had to leave at about five this morning because his wife called and their daughter was sick," she shrugged. "He called me and I had to agree to come in, I can't exactly leave the front desk unmanned for the entire day."

Darcy sighed. "Listen, Erik and I have been looking forward to this for days, and Erik found something new last night. He said there was some," she paused thinking of the right word, "anomaly or something in a star cluster?" She shrugged and smiled, "Erik needs you to look at it 'cause I seriously don't even know what he's talking about and you can't just bail on us."

"Oh! Oh no! I'm so sorry, Darce, I should have called," she said, letting her shoulders slump. "It was just so early..." she sighed. "Okay, I get off of work in ten minutes. Why don't you go meet Erik and I'll be along in like, half an hour? I have to go back to the apartment and change," she paused and raised an eyebrow, "Darcy are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, thirty minutes, cool, but if you _do_ bail on us, you are officially booted from my best friend spot." Said Darcy, sarcastically, turning and walking towards the doors.

"Oh, really, and who is going to take my place?" asked Jane amused by her friends behavior, "Erik?"  
Darcy whipped around, a look of mock horror plastered on her face, "I'd rather not have an old dude as my best friend." This made Jane laugh and Darcy smiled,

"Figured as much, I wont bail on you guys, now go to the diner." Jane said, sitting back down at the desk.

"'Kay, later!" Darcy waved and left, her dinky red car making a small pop as it started. Jane laughed and shook her head. _Why can't I have some normal friends?  
_Just then the head nurse came out from the back of the ER and held her hand up, "You can head out now, thanks very much for coming in, have a good rest of your day off."

Jane smiled and logged out of the computer at the front desk and ran to her car, "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Three hours, four cups of coffee and one insanely good breakfast burrito later, Jane, Darcy and Erik Selvig, who had helped raise Jane after her mother and father died, sat around their favorite table at _Landmark,_ a little diner near the hospital and just outside of their apartment. Spread out on the table were graphs, charts and pictures of space and different star clusters. While Jane and Erik talked excitedly over their coffee about them, Darcy sat next to Jane, playing around with her IPod and paying little attention. There was a particular cluster that Erik and Jane had their attention on, to the untrained eye, such as Darcy's, it looked like a normal clump of stars, shining brightly, millions of light years away. To Jane and Erik, however, the clump of stars was abnormal and this intrigued them. The reason being that It hadn't taken several days for the stars to be visible, but only minutes.

"So, You see here?" Erik said, his slight accent peeking through in his excitement. "This is from ten-thirty last night," He said, pointing at one picture then placing the picture of the newly formed cluster next to it. "This is the exact same spot, at four minutes past eleven!"

Jane furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the two pictures closely, then looked at the graphs beneath them. For several moments, she stared, analyzing every bit of information. Suddenly something clicked in her head. "Hold on, Erik, look at this," she said, grabbing a graph and the second picture and turning them so Erik could look at them. "Aren't these the same readings you got when that Thor guy crash landed in New Mexico?"

He quickly grabbed the photo and graph and laughed, "By the gods! Jane you're a genius!" He exclaimed, throwing down the pictures and grabbing his cell phone. "I have to notify S.H.I.E.L.D immediately. Excuse me ladies." He excused himself and ran to the back of the diner where Jane could see him talking rapidly.

Jane sat frozen in her seat, staring down at the charts in front of her. She had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, made worse when she scanned over one particular chart that hinted at the trajectory of the storm and found that the God of Thunder wouldn't be landing anywhere near New Mexico, she felt herself start to shake.

"Isn't it funny watching a grandpa using a cellphone?" chimed Darcy, bringing Jane out of her thoughts. "Like, look at how old that thing is, it's ancient." She laughed and continued to watch Erik at the other side of the Diner.

Jane just stared at her in disbelief. "Darcy, this is serious," she said, frowning at the girl. "We don't know what's coming when that storm touches down."

Darcy placed a hand on Jane's shoulder, "Oh Jane," she said, with a chuckle, "You really need to try to not be serious. Okay, so there is an alien storm coming, possibly carrying some God of Thunder or something who could potentially kill off the human race." Jane looked at her, annoyed, "and _IF_ that happens, then why not have your life end with a smile or some laughter, some good memories?"

At this Jane smiled, it was so like Darcy to try to make the best out of the worst. Her smile only lasted for a moment, as she looked out of the diner's windows, her stomach dropped. The skies, that had been blue and nearly cloudless minutes ago, were covered in a dark thick cloud where, almost right above them, a sort of funnel cloud was forming. She had just enough time to tell everyone to take cover before there was a large blast of golden light with enough force to crack the asphalt and shake the building they were in.

As the smoke from the commotion drew back, Jane picked her self up from the ground, where she had dove under the table and looked outside. The only thing she could see was a man, kneeling in the middle of the circle of debris created by the blast, a very tall man who seemed to emanate a soft green light. 

* * *

**A/N: It's definitely shorter than I would have liked it to be, but what can you do?**

Thank you to Sigyn**Denning for being just an amazing Beta and helping make this as perfect as it could be I LOVE YOUR FACE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT HEART.**

Please R&R ?


End file.
